brandnewdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpony
History, Special Talent, and Cutie Mark: "Wade Wilson" was born and raised in the country of Equestria. Even as a young Filly he seemed to be born to be bad. From cutting class, to stealing cars Wilson's track record was filled with violations of the law. Not much is known of Wade's early life other then he apparently suffered from his father leaving at a young age to be raised by his abusive mother alone. After dropping out of school Wade went and joined the Equestrian guard. Despite performing well for his age he was constantly harassed by his superiors for his smart mouth and quick wit. Needless to say they were plenty pleased when note of an incurable cancer had formed inside his body. Soon after being ejecting from the guard he was approached by a high ranking official who promised to help cure him of his illness. With no other place to go Wade agreed to the procedure and was thrown into the Weapon H program. Years of psychological and physical torture drove Wade to the point of madness. His body rebuilt to resemble the humans who had begun appearing in Equestria, and his cancer suppressed by an extraordinary healing factor which allowed him to regenerate from most any wound. However only one of these was successful. His healing factor failing to activate, Wade was thrusted into a facility known as "The Workshop". Here the twisted Dr. Killebrew had free reign to work on the failures of the Weapon H program as he pleased. His only moral was he didn't believe in murder as he did all he could to prevent the death of his "Patients" Having suffered his cancer, his new body, and the constant experimentation from Killebrew, Wade was driven to the point of madness. Having taken much more then anypony should bare he conspired a way to be sent on death row. By murdering another inmate he would be sent to the firing squad where he would finally meet the sweet embrace of death. However upon the day of his execution Wade's life took another drastic turn. Upon the moment of his apparent death his healing factor kicked in and restored him to full health. However the multiple scars and burns on his body were set as his "Default" leaving him horribly scared. Knowing he could no longer feel deaths embrace, Wade went off the deep end and killed all the workers in the facility. During his rampage, Ajax the head of the security forces, referred to Wade as "A dead pony". The name stuck with him. Armed with a healing capability and a madness that seemed infectious, Wade escaped the facility and went on to live with the only logical job choice. As a mercenary Deadpony has learned and nearly mastered various forms of martial and military combat. If it involves gunpowder odds are he's used it at least once in his life. However he prefers quick fast hitting weapons such as shotguns, swords, and pistols. However he is not above using any method of murder and will use anything if the situation calls for it. As for his cutie mark, no record of it exists. Plus given his skin condition it's likely it burnt off during the Weapon H proceedings. Personality: Deadpony is as eccentric as his costume is red. His spastic behavior has led to more then his fair share of trouble. His complete and other lack of respect for life also leads him to make decisions that lead to the harm of others, though mostly himself. However his murderous instincts are limited only to people he's hired to kill along with those who have annoyed him, though he would rather spare innocents from getting caught in the crossfire. Anyone who Wade would dare to call friend can be assured they would have the full protection of Deadpony as he would be willing to give his own life to protect the things he cares about. Though perhaps this could be merely to settle his own need for death. Witches fued: After he had a fated encounter with his candy wish granting friend with free sex,and no strings attached. She asked him to kill some witches,and he did. He killed the witch of the cloth,and in return was giving free sex and a prison base on the sea. Others: Deadpony can shift between human and Equestrian form at will. He does however prefer to do this change as infrequent as possible. On one occasion he has compared the process to childbirth. Gear: Lucky 777 Panties: +7 hp, +7 hit, +7 dmg >The hood of candle mare +10 hp. Category:Character